Warped into Disney 1: Beauty and the Beast
by The Writer in Black
Summary: 15 year-old Steve Mitchell gets zapped into Beauty and the Beast by his younger brother and can't leave until the movie ends correctly. Shortly after arriving, he learns that interacting with the characters may change the outcome of the movie, trapping him inside! Humorous! Reviews encouraged!
1. Introduction

_A/N: **WARNING**: Those who wish to read this story, READ THIS FIRST! This is the INTRODUCTION to the story where I set the scene on the character, Steve Mitchell. Now, I came up with this idea about 3 years ago when watching TV thinking: "I wonder what would happen if I was there." This is a version of the idea that I had, where a kid genius gets zapped into a movie by their nosy sibling. This chapter is not the story, but what events start the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Introduction**_

**=New York City, 3:42pm, 32nd Street=**

He was listening to his iPod_(R)_ while walking back to his apartment on 32nd street in NYC. Steve Mitchell is an above average 15 year old American teenager. He was the coolest, most popular, most athletic, and smartest student in his High School. The only part that was different about him, was the fact that he was always inventing things. The only problem was that almost none of them worked. So far, the only things that had worked were his guinea pig powered computer, his homemade solar-powered toaster, and his bedroom door's pass-code keypad. But he was in the middle of making his most complicated invention yet. It wasn't a shrink ray or anything that you would see in the movies. It was something much, much bigger then that.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. "Mom, I'm home," he shouted to her in the kitchen. He didn't wait for an answer, he just walked over to the door to his room, input his pass-code and walked in.

If a stranger had walked in, they would have sworn that they had stepped into a junkyard. The entire room was filled with all sorts of broken technology: CD players, DVD players, laptops, and game consoles. The entire room was a mess, save one corner, where there was a flat screen HD TV and a large cone shaped object hidden under a black tarp.

Steve walked over to this corner and pulled the tarp off of the object. Steve had been working on it for 7 years ever since his Dad got him the movie "TRON" for his 8th birthday. The device he was making would be able to transport objects into a movie of choice and bring them back again when the movie was finished. The only down side was that the object of choice would stay in the movie for the **_movie world's _**time duration. He was still trying to work out the bugs.

A sudden knock on his door made Steve drop the wrench he was using. "Who is it?" he asked, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"It's ME!" the excited voice answered back.

"_Danny,_" Steve thought irritably, "_what does he want_?"

Danny, Steve's annoying 10 year old brother was always messing everything up. He was the main reason that most of Steve's inventions didn't work.

"What do you want, Danny?" Steve asked him without opening the door.

"To see what you're working on this time."

"It's none of your business, and you'll just mess it up like you did with my wind-powered laptop."

"Fine." Steve heard Danny walk away and shut the door to his room. Steve felt sorry for him, but only for a minute, he couldn't come this far only to have his hopes crushed, especially by his little brother.

A few minutes later, Steve was finally done with his pre test checks, such as opening the window, checking his safety goggles, turning on his TV, and placing a pineapple on a table near the invention. He took his tape recorder, said, "June 16, 2012; Model 4, Test 1: Will attempt to transport a pineapple into the movie: "UP"," he walked over to the machine, pressed the movie select button, and selected, "UP". Steve set the tape recorder on a table next to him and pulled out a remote. "Test 1 starting... NOW!" Steve pressed the button on the remote and watched his invention shot a laser at the pineapple, which disappeared with a flash of light. Steve looked at the TV, praying that this invention was the one that would work. A few seconds later, he saw something coming into focus in the corner of the screen. There, in the movie, was the pineapple. "It works," Steve was shocked, "IT REALLY WORKS!" Steve still had to wait another hour before the pineapple reappeared on the table. "This thing is going to change the world." Steve went to sleep that night practically laughing.

The next day, when Steve got home from school, things turned from great to horrible.

Steve walked over to the door to his room and found it slightly ajar. Steve's mind began racing. What happened? What's wrong? He rushed into his room and he nearly fainted when he saw Danny in his room, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw him next to his new invention. "DANNY! WHAT DID YOU DO! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

Danny just looked at him with an innocent expression and said, "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Steve started to roll up his sleeves and walked over to Danny. Danny began to back away, but bumped into the machine by accident.

"Random Select," said an automated voice from the machine.

"Why I ought to-" That was all Steve could say before he disappeared in a flash of light.

The reason this happened was because Danny had stepped on the activation button. "Uh, oh." Danny looked at the screen just as Steve was appearing. The only noticeable change was that Steve was... **_animated_**. Danny didn't know what to think. "He's gonna kill me when he gets out. I know it."

* * *

Black.

That was all that Steve could see. He groaned as he got up off the ground and put a hand to his head, which suddenly felt like he'd been hit with a rock. "Oh... my head. It hasn't hurt this much since-" he stopped mid-sentence. He quickly looked at the hand that he had put on his head. What he saw scared the living daylights out of him.

It was _**animated**_.

He looked down at the rest of his body to make sure he was just having a hallucination. In short, he wasn't. "No, no no no no no! _I'm _in a movie! But which one?" A bright light behind him and some music made him turn around. He was facing a two story title screen. Steve looked up in awe, "Now that's a big title."

He was in_ Beauty and the Beast._

Only one thought went through Steve's mind, "I'm gonna kill Danny when I get out of here."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading the introduction to the story. When I thought about different invention ideas, I thought of the craziest things I could think of. Your reviews and comments will be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. When I post it. Peace off! ;D_


	2. Now That's Animation

_A/N: Alright! Here's the next chapter in the fanfic. I had to put my other story (Return of Gaston) on hold so I could write out this chapter. Also, I'm not going to list the name of the village. Since I don't know what it's called! Haha. Though, I will give other locations and times later on_

_Just to recap: Steve's invention works, but Steve is now in "Beauty and the Beast" because Danny accidentally zapped him here._

_Are you caught up? Great! On with the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Now That's Animation**_

**=Village Outskirts; 9:43am; Outside of Belle's House=**

Steve just stared in awe as everything faded into existence around him. The road, the bridge, the trees -which were all brightly colored with reds, oranges, and yellows-, the well, the house. **_The house!_** Steve ran over to the well and hid behind it, and just in time. Belle came out of the house less than a second later. He watched her walk past the well -unaware of him- and go over to the bridge leading to the town.

Steve looked up, and just noticed that music was playing. "Interesting," he said as he looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. A few seconds later he heard Belle singing. "Oh, yeah," he thought, "I forgot about the opening song." Steve checked to make sure the coast was clear, and it was. He stood up and ran over to the bridge, "Let's see what goes on here," he said to no one in particular. Steve crossed the bridge and froze, wondering how many people would look at his jeans, polo shirt, and sneakers. He checked his clothes and jumped back. His regular clothes had been replaced with brown pants, shirt, and shoes. "This just gets weirder and weirder."

Steve, now feeling confident that no one would give him a second glance, ventured into the now crowed village. He ignored the whole musical number as he made his way through the village. Progress was considerably slow, so Steve opted for a better route. He darted into a space between two houses and checked the outside walls. "Oh, yeah. This will do nicely." About thirty seconds later, he was on the roof of the building, surveying the area before him. From where he was, he could see all of the villagers -who happened to not be singing at the moment-, and Belle -walking down the street, book in hand, toward some men unloading a cart.

Steve watched and counted down, "Three, two, one..."

The cart came up as Belle walked on it, hitting one of the men -who had been unloading it- in the face. Steve smirked and said, "Funny every time."

_BANG!_

Steve fell backwards when he heard the shot. Less than a second later, he saw a goose spiraling toward the stone street and Lefou chasing after it, bag in hand. Just when it looked as if Lefou was going to catch it, the goose landed a few inches to his right. Then, he quickly stuffed it in his bag and looked around as if he didn't want anyone to see. Steve watched him run, as fast as his little legs could carry him, back to the area under the roof Steve was on.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!" Steve heard Lefou say. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Steve recognized the booming voice of Gaston.

Lefou continued, "No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter."

Steve watched as Lefou and Gaston walked down the street. Steve had to run to different rooftops just to follow them until they stopped at a silversmith's shop.

Gaston grabbed Lefou and said, "It's true, Lefou. And I've got my sights set on that one." Gaston used his musket to point at Belle.

Lefou was confused, "The inventor's daughter?"

Gaston acted as if Lefou hadn't said anything. "She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

-On the rooftop above, Steve snickered quietly, "Yeah, right."-

Lefou, still confused said, "But she's-" before Gaston dropped him.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Gaston finished.

"I know but- Ow!" Lefou was suddenly hit in the head by Gaston's musket.

"That makes her the best." Gaston picked Lefou up by his collar, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course. I mean, you do, but-" Gaston dropped Lefou.

Steve was slightly annoyed when Gaston began singing. He decided to follow Belle again, who walked right past Gaston without him knowing. After a while, Steve looked back and saw Gaston having the same problem that he had earlier: getting through the crowds. Steve continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, following Belle -now reading her book and walking- as she began to leave the village. A few seconds later, Steve looked around for Gaston, and found him on the rooftops on the other side of the street. "Looks like he had the same idea," he thought. Just before Belle exited the village, Steve watched as Gaston jumped down and landed in front of Belle.

"Hello, Belle," said Gaston.

"_Bonjour,_ Gaston," Belle said, looking up from her book for a moment.

Gaston walked behind her and snatched it from her hands.

Belle spun around, thoroughly annoyed. "Gaston, may I have my book back, please?"

Gaston was flipping through the book's pages. "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Well, some people use their imagination," Belle countered.

Gaston ignored her, saying, "Belle, it's time that you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things in life. Like me" He tossed Belle's book over his shoulder and into a mud puddle. He stepped in her way when she tried to get it, gaining her attention. He grinned and continued, "It isn't right for a woman to read. Soon she'll be getting ideas and... thinking."

Belle picked her book up from the mud and wiped it off with her apron. "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

Gaston took this as a compliment, "Why thank you Belle."

"Well, he has a limited vocabulary." Steve began to adjust his position but... his foot slipped. He tried desperately to gain a foothold, but it was no use. He slid on his back down the roof, over the edge, and onto the ground, in-between Belle and Gaston. "Uh... hi?" he gave a little wave. He got up quickly and dusted off his clothes. "Sorry. You may continue with what you were doing." Steve ran as fast as he could and hid behind a building, looking around the corner only when he felt safe.

Belle and Gaston were looking in his general direction but couldn't see him.

"What was that all about?" Gaston stood there with a confused look on his face.

Belle was wondering the same thing, but decided to think about it later. Trying to leave, she said, "Excuse me, but I have to go help my father."

Lefou seemed to come out of nowhere, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get." He and Gaston began laughing hysterically.

Belle was infuriated with this comment. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

Gaston realized that he was ruining his chances. He glared at Lefou, "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" and konked him on the head.

Belle wasn't finished, "And my father's not crazy, he's a genius!"

At that moment, a loud explosion and a blast of smoke came out of the cottage. Belle turned around quickly, shocked, and ran up the path to the cottage, Gaston and Lefou laughing behind her.

Steve exhaled, long and hard. That was too close, though it also proved his theory correct: his actions could change what happened. At least he hadn't done any major damage. He put his hands into his pockets and leaned against the building. Wait a minute! He felt something hard and rectangular in his pocket and pulled it out.

It was his iPod_(R)_! He turned it over in his hands. It, too, was animated. "Interesting. Very interesting."

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty. I had to crank this chapter out now since I wouldn't get the chance for two weeks. Well, we now realize that Steve is affected by the movie, and can affect what happens. He also found his iPod(R) in his pocket at the end. (Disclaimer: I don't own Apple or the names to any of their related products.)_

_I'll now answer reviews..._

_-Bigby the Big Bad Wolf- Don't worry I'll make sure that the story is done right. But if you have any suggestions, criticisms, or other thoughts, don't be shy to PM me._

_Well, I guess that's it. The next chapter will be done in three weeks, tops. Keep on readin'!_


	3. A Little Help Here?

_A/N: Okay, I had a little extra time on my hands so I decided to get this chapter done quickly. Also, in reviews, please tell me if anything's spelled wrong. My spell check wasn't working for some strange reason..._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Little Help Here?**_

**=Village Outskirts; 12:01pm; Edge of the Woods=**

Steve was hiding at the edge of the woods near the cottage, hurriedly unlocking his iPod. He entered the FaceTime feature and selected Danny's contact. "Please work. _Please_ work!" When Danny answered the call, Steve nearly lost it...

* * *

**=NYC; 3:54pm; Steve's Room=**

When his iPod rang by blaring alarms, Danny freaked out. _"How is Steve calling me?" he thought, "Wait. He must have his__ iPod with him."_ Danny was reluctant to answer, only out of fear, since he _did_ ruin Steve's day a little. Okay, maybe a lot. When he did answer it he nearly laughed at what Steve was wearing. Steve noticed this and went into rage mode.

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?"_ His animated face was contorted in rage. Danny guessed that this was because of the environment.

"Calm down, man," Danny tried to hide his fear, but wasn't doing a very good job. "Is it too late to apologize?"

Steve looked as if he was about to explode, but eventually calmed down enough to say, "Apologize?" Even though he didn't look it, he was extremely irked by this remark. "You think that after what you did, you can apologize?"

"Well... um..."

"Fine. Apology accepted. But you're still not off the hook," Steve pointed at Danny through the screen. Steve sighed and said, "I need a favor."

Danny was surprised, and didn't bother hiding it.

"Do you know where my jeans, sneakers, and polo shirts are?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now get them together and put them on the table in front of the machine. Then, find the activation button and press it."

"Okay." It took only a few seconds for Danny to complete the task, and by the time he looked back at Steve the clothes were appearing next to him. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Steve walked away from the screen to put on his clothes.

"So..." Danny tried to lighten the mood, "how's the movie."

Steve's voice responded, "It's... fine. I had a little run in a few minutes ago with-"

"With who!" Danny found this fascinating.

"Let me finish. Man, it feels good to have regular clothes back on, those villager clothes itched like crazy." Steve walked back in front of the screen with his regular clothes on. "I had a little, and accidental, run in with Belle and Gaston."

Danny was excited, considering that he had a small crush on Belle, and Steve was the only one who knew about it. "Where is she?"

"Belle? She's in the cellar helping her father with that wood-chopper thing. I figured you were going to ask that." Steve gave Danny a look that said: "Give it up, man."

Danny knew where he was getting with this, "I know, I know, you've said it a thousand times: 'she's animated, not real, and way out of my league.'"

"Remember that." Steve looked about nervously. "Listen just standby and wait in case I need anything. Alright?"

"You got it, chief."

"I'll see you when I get out of here. And when I do, you're in so much trouble," and he broke the connection.

* * *

**=Village Outskirts; 12:24pm; Edge of the Woods=**

Steve shoved the iPod back into his pocket. Now let's see. What to do? Steve was about to walk out of the woods when he saw Belle come out of the cellar. Steve ducked down behind a tree and watched. Belle walked over to the small stable on the side of the cottage and disappeared from view. Steve thought for a moment, and pulled his iPod back out. "Might as well document my success."

He went to the video recording option and started. He pointed the camera at himself and said, "Log entry number one. I'm in day one of my entrapment within Beauty and the Beast. The time is..." he looked up and checked the sun's position, "... about twelve to twelve-thirty, and I'm guessing that the date is around November first. Well, ah, so far I haven't messed anything important up, but after my little incident in the village I'm going to have to be more careful about where I am and what I do while I'm in here." Steve looked at himself for the hundredth time in a row, "I still can't believe that I look like I do. Oh well, end of log."

Steve slipped the iPod back into his pocket and waited. Eventually, Belle came back into view, Philippe in tow, and went over to the cellar doors. Steve heard some conversation going on and was just able to make it out.

Belle was standing in front of the cellar calling down to Maurice, "Papa! Philippe's ready for you."

"Okay, Belle. I'll be up in a minute," Maurice called back up to her.

Steve decided to get a better look and climbed up the tree he was hiding behind. He didn't know how long it took, but by the time he got up there the covered invention was out of the cellar. "How the heck did they do that so quickly?"

Maurice went into the cottage and came back out with a coat and hat. Belle was busy hitching the cart to Philippe. She gave Maurice a hug before he mounted Philippe.

As Maurice and Philippe started off, Belle called out, "Goodbye Papa. Good luck!"

Maurice turned his head and said, "Goodbye Belle, and take care while I'm gone."

Steve watched as Maurice rode off, and Belle inside the house.

* * *

**=NYC; 3:55pm; Steve's Room=**

Danny was watching the movie and wondering what Steve was doing when the power suddenly failed, and came back on a second later. Danny didn't know if that would do anything, so he said the first thing that popped into mind, "Uh-oh."

* * *

**=Village Outskirts; 12:31pm; Edge of the Woods=**

Steve was climbing down from the tree when he felt strangely dizzy. A few seconds later, he lost his grip and fell ten feet to the ground. He was vaguely aware of a sense of pain, but that was quickly forgotten as he slipped into unconscousness.

* * *

_A/N: Well, this chapter took me only about two days to write, mostly because I had this part planned out for a while, but a short time none the less. As you can see, I haven't forgotten about Danny so far. We'll be seeing him throughout the story as Steve's connection with the outside world. (That's not really a spoiler since Steve asks him to wait in case he needs anything.) Now I know that people don't necessarily like verbatim, but since there wasn't much dialogue in this chapter movie-wise, I didn't think it would make a difference. Also, why did Steve pass out? Well, all will be explained in time. Quick thing, I will be doing less verbatim from now on so that people won't get annoyed. Keep reading and reviewing. PEACE OFF! ;D_

_Edit 5/1/12: Maddie- In response to your review, I like how you would like to use Steve and the invention, but I cannot allow it. I'm sorry, but I created him and his invention, and I have plans for both in the future. I hope that you understand, but I also think that you can come up with some great ideas yourself. -TWIB_


	4. When You Sneak, Always Bring Sneakers

_A/N: Nothing much to say this time._

_Disclaimer: Disclaimers are fun when you state that you don't own the original characters, film, or things other than the ones you create. Meaning: Disney owns all rights belonging to the movie, but I own Steve, Danny, and the invention.  
Plus, I don't own Apple or any products related to them._

* * *

_**When You Sneak, Always Bring Sneakers **_

**=Village Outskirts; 8:04am; Edge of the Woods=**

Steve woke up with a pounding headache. He clutched his head, "What just happened?" he grumbled, "This is the second time in one-" Steve checked the position of the sun, "- two days," he said glumly. "How many more surprises do I have to deal with, here!" His iPod started going off just then. Steve checked the ID and was surprisingly happy that Danny was calling. Steve picked up on the third ring, "Talk to me."

Danny exhaled deeply, "You're okay."

"Why, what happened?"

"The power went out for a second and I've been trying to reach you ever since!"

Steve took the news well. "It figures. I had to hack into the city's power grid."

"You did WHAT?" Danny, on the other hand, was losing it.

"That's not important right now, but it took six hours of computer hacking, twelve extension cords, a LOT of duct tape, and Mom's hair-dryer. But just tell me when it went off."

"When the old guy was leaving the house."

Now it was Steve's turn to panic. "That was the exact same time that I passed out."

Danny suddenly snapped his fingers, "I had a thought. What if... the machine is like your consciousness. When it's on, you're awake, and when it stops, you fall asleep. Or... "worse"."

Steve thought about this for a minute. "Even though that sounds like it came from a cheesy science-fiction movie, I think you might be on to something. But how could _you_ think of this and I didn't?"

"You're not the only genius in the family," Danny beamed.

Steve was finding this hard to believe, but put it aside for now. "Whatever, just tell me if anything changes."

"Okay."

"See you in five months."

"Wait! Wha-" Danny was about to ask more, but but Steve ended the call. _"It's better that he doesn't know the down-sides to this thing."_ He switched to the record option and began, "Log entry number two. I am now in day _two_ of my time in Beauty and the Beast. All that's left is another 4 to 6 months. Well... a new situation has developed, it turns out that my consciousness is linked to the machine. So, if it turns off, I... "turn off"... with it. Yes, it sounds cheesy, but it's possible. End of log."

Steve pocketed the iPod. He stood up brushed some dirt off of his clothes and walked out of the woods. He knew that what he was going to do, he would regret later. He walked up to the front door of the cottage... and knocked three times. He considered turning around numerous times, and almost did, before the door opened and Belle was there.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

Steve had his back to the door since he had been in the middle of turning around to run back to the woods. _"Too late now." _Steve turned around slowly, "Um, yes. Well, uh, I... would like to apologize for literally "dropping in" on your conversation, uh... yesterday."

Belle studied Steve (who, in fact, had little experience with girls and was usually uncomfortable around them), who was about her height, if not a centimeter shorter, for a moment. After a few more moments, Belle said to him, "You don't look like you're from here."

Steve took a while before he replied, "Well, I'm not." Steve muttered under his breath, "In more ways than one."

"Well then, what exactly are you wearing?"

Steve looked down at his jeans and polo. told the closest thing to the truth, "It's... what people wear... where I'm from."

Belle was getting suspicious, "And you're from where, exactly?"

Steve worried about people asking this question, and so he attempted to change the subject, "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"I have a right to." Belle was defiant.

"Okay, then." Steve decided to end this conversation before it got out of hand, "I, uh... have to be on my way," and with that, he made a mad dash for the woods.

"Stop!" Belle shouted from behind him.

Steve didn't stop, Until he was at least 70 yards from the beginning of the tree line. "Okay," he said between breaths, "I'm done with interactions for a while." And he fell onto his back and slept.

* * *

**=Eight Hours Later=**

Steve opened his eyes and looked up into the lush orange, red, and yellow of the trees. He stood up with a groan and stretched. His iPod went off a second later. Steve pulled it out and answered, "Yeah."

"What did you mean when you said five months?" Danny's voice asked.

"How long ago did you call me?" Steve asked after he estimated the time to be around 5pm.

"Not even thirty seconds ago."

_"Good old laws of space and time," _Steve thought. "Well," he said to Danny, "I've been asleep for eight or nine hours."

Danny was amazed, "Really! That's so cool!"

"To you, maybe. To me, not so much." Steve picked up a twig and twirled it around in his fingers. "Do you really want to know why I said five months?"

"Yeah."

Steve waited a few more minutes before he said, "Here, I'll explain it in terms that even your mind can grasp. You know how this movie takes place over a time period of four to five, maybe even six, months, and they show it all in an hour and a half?" Steve continued without waiting for a response, "Well, one of the flaws in my calculations while building the machine was that the given object that was transported in here would have to stay in the film for as long as it took the time for the... movie world... to complete it. Except, it would only seem like an hour and a half to those watching it." Steve took the twig and threw it into the woods.

Danny understood what was going on as Steve explained it, "Alright, I get it now."

"Hey, Danny. Can you look at the TV and tell me what scene it's up to?"

"I can tell you easily. It's at... that big guy talking to Belle in her house."

"Thanks, I'll get back to you later," and Steve shut off the iPod and he put it back into his pocket. "Let's see what goes on." Steve walked to the tree line and peeked out. He was just in time to see Gaston fly out of the door and land in the mud. Steve grinned and joked, "Har har."

After his brief laugh, Steve moved to his right, along the trees. He stopped at the area close to the hillside and waited. It was another half hour before Belle came out of the cottage and began singing again. _"I'm going to go insane by the time this movie is over,"_ Steve thought. After she ran to the hill, Steve heard a disturbance behind him he turned around to see what it was, but nothing was there. "What was-"

All of a sudden, Philippe burst through the forest and was speeding towards Steve. "Oh boy," was all Steve said before he dived out of the way just before Philippe hit him. "Crazy horse." Steve got back up and returned to the hillside spot that he was in before. Upon returning, he saw that Belle was unhitching the cart from Philippe. Steve checked to make sure that his sneakers were tied in preparation for the long run ahead, "Goodbye village, hello another few hours of running.

As Belle started off with Philippe, Steve followed behind quickly and quietly, making sure that he stayed out of sight.

* * *

_A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter and more, coming soon. Also, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support.  
I shall now answer reviews..._

_Bearybeary- As you saw in this chapter, yes, Belle and other characters will find him (or he'll find them)._

_The Green Archer- Well, even I'm not sure how much damage Steve's going to do yet. I mean, he still has to get to the castle..._

_TWIB out! PEACE OFF! ;D_


	5. Is this the Right Castle?

_A/N: Alright, Steve has now held out through the village sequences and shall be continuing out toward the castle. Yay! On with the story. *Warning: Long chapter title ahead.*_

_Disclaimer: Well, Disney **can** give me permission to use the story, but... they didn't. But who cares, this is FanFiction!_

* * *

_**Is this the Right Castle?**_

**=Forest; 7:51pm: 499 Feet from the Castle=**

Steve found a tree and collapsed next to it, trying to catch his breath. Following anyone for three hours on foot could really tire a person out, and ruin their clothes. Steve now had a tear in his jeans, dirt on his face (from when he tripped over a tree root), and several tears in his shirt. The good news, though, was that he was about 500 or so feet from the castle gates. Steve had seen Belle go through them with Philippe about ten minutes ago, and he'd been waiting ever since, mostly just to rest.

A sudden grinding noise like the brakes of a train caused him to look toward the gates. There, partly shaded by the trees was the "walking" carriage which contained Maurice. Steve stayed where he was, just out of view, until it waddled past. A minute later Steve heard something else: the low growl of a pack of wolves. "Wolves," he groaned, "why did it have to be wolves?"

Just as the first one came over the edge of the hill Steve got up and made a mad dash for the gates. When he tried getting them open, the first thing he thought was, _"Deja vu."_ It took a while, and a few good kicks, before the gates opened with a sound like fingernails being raked across a chalkboard. He shut the gate and began to jog across the massive stone bridge. This took another minute and a half before Steve was finally across, panting, and in front of the gargantuan double doors.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, Steve pushed open one of the doors ever so slightly, making a space large enough for him to fit through. The second he got inside, he pushed the door closed. He was so careful when closing it, that the only sound that came out was a small "click" when he shut it. He ran up to the first column he could find, crouched down behind it, and, once again, checked to see if the coast was clear.

Steve ran over to another column and stood behind it. As he was peeking out, he suddenly heard: "IT"S FORBIDDEN!" which echoed around the hall. Steve looked up three floors from where he was at the corridors across from him and saw a faint light. "Okay. I now know where I am." He began to move around the side of the support until something disturbed him. In other words: he was hit in the back of the head with a bucket.

As his vision was going black, all he heard was, "Wait until the Master finds out about this one."

* * *

**=Castle; 8:26pm; Tower Dungeon=**

_"Ow." _Steve opened his eyes and groaned, "Why is it that every time I wake up, my head hurts? I mean really!" That's when he noticed that he was upside down. "Great. Just great." He looked up at his feet and saw that they were dangling by chains attached to the ceiling. "Let's look at the bright side: at least it's not hair. Ha ha..." he trailed off. A sudden chill made him look around for the window. Since it was behind him, he had to twist around to see. "And... snow. Even better."

A noise that was growing steadily louder caused him to look back in front of him. No one was there, but he could tell that someone was coming. By the heavy footfalls, he already knew who it was, even before he heard the distinct growl/roar.

"... this had better be good," Steve heard the Beast say, "I have to get back down there."

A different voice, one that Steve didn't know and couldn't easily describe, responded, "Of course Master, but we thought that you needed to see this."

Steve heard the lock slide back and acted as if he was relaxing, but upside-down. When the door opened, the Beast was there. Steve just said, "Hey. How's it... going."

The Beast stepped closer and half growled, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"And here we go again," Steve rolled his eyes. "Well, long story. And a funny one at that. Well, it all started-"

"Never mind!"

"Okay, okay," Steve put his hands up, or down in this case. Steve thought, _"Good."_ "So, ah, it would be nice if you could just let me down-"

The Beast shot forward and slashed his claws at the chains, which were sliced clean in half, causing Steve to fall headfirst to the floor.

"-gently," Steve groaned. Even though it was only a two-inch drop, his head was pounding.

The Beast turned around, ready to head back down.

"Wait a minute," Steve wasn't sure about this but decided to try, "I can help you out."

Without turning around, the Beast scoffed, "What can YOU possibly do?"

"Well, um, I can help you with... this," Steve gestured to him, "your... 'punishment'."

The Beast was confused. How could anyone else know about the curse. He glanced over his shoulder, "How do you know about-"

"I know about everything that befell you, your... employees," Steve used his hands to indicate the castle, "this place. I've seen it all."

The Beast was about to enter a rage. This was apparent since he tensed, his fur spiked up, and he began to growl menacingly.

Steve saw this coming and guessed that he said too much. "Woah there, big guy! No need to do something that you'll regret later."

He didn't fully calm down, but did enough to growl, "How do I know that I can trust you."

Steve put his hand out, "You can trust me."

The Beast was hesitant, but reached out and shook Steve's hand. "Alright. Except you can't leave the dungeon."

"I was expecting that," Steve just shook his head. "But I have an offer that you can't refuse. If I'm right about something, then you let me out of the tower." Steve did some quick movie recap and thought of something good. "If your guest," Steve began to pace, trying to recall the scene, "Belle, refuses to eat with you, using the _exact_ words: 'I'm not hungry', 'no', 'no, thank you', and 'yes, I can', then you let me out."

The Beast though about this, "Deal," and he retreated down the stairs. Not before locking Steve in the cell.

* * *

**=Twnenty Minutes Later=**

Steve was pacing outside of the cell, waiting. He figured that it would take at least fifteen minutes until the Beast was refused by Belle. But for now, he was mentally creating the blueprints for the 2.0 version of the Machine. _"If I realign the power converters and stabalize the internal generator, then maybe I could-"_

He was interrupted by familiar heavy footfalls. As the Beast rounded the corner, he saw Steve and froze. "How did you get out?"

"What, it was just a standard bolt and gear axle lock. Even a two year-old could have gotten out."

"Forget it." The Beast averted his gaze, "You can come down."

"Thank you." Steve headed for the steps.

"Wait," the Beast blocked his path, "tell me what I have to do."

Steve just smiled, "Give me time."

The Beast grabbed Steve's neck and hoisted him about a foot off the floor. "No. Now."

Steve didn't expect _this_ to happen. Steve was about to say, "Wait in the kitchen!" but rememberd that Belle still had to come down for the "Be Our Guest" part. So he said, "Fine, fine! Just head back up to the West Wing and wait!"

"That's better," the Beast dropped Steve, leaving him to catch his breath.

* * *

**=Castle; 8:59pm; Entrance Hall=**

After that, the Beast had gone up to the West Wing and Steve made his way to the Entrance Hall. He found his way to the dining area and walked toward the kitchen. After going through the door, he stopped short and looked to his right, "Oh, yeah." Steve continued forward until he found a chair and sat down.

As soon as he sat down, he recieved an accusing, "What are you doing here!" from the stove/chef fellow.

Steve put his hands behind his head. He turned to the stove and said, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Steve pretended to look at a wristwatch, "Which you should know right... about... now." The second he said it, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts came through the main doorway. Steve grinned ear to ear and, with an exceedingly joyful tone, said, "Hel-lo there!"

Both froze simoultaneously. Cogsworth was able to get out, "Who are you?"

Steve kept grinning and just said, "That's not important right now. But... it will be answered in time."

"Then what are you doing here? I demand to know at once!"

Steve just looked towards a random wall and accidentally found a clock. "To help before the expiration date. Since it's my ticket out of here."

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank TrudiRose for REALLY helping me with this chapter. Now I know how people wanted more interactions between Steve and characters, so I hope this makes it up to those who wanted it. Also, big thing that I have to point out here: the reason that I didn't give any physical characteristics for Steve because I wanted you, the readers, to visuialize him as you wished._

_-The Writer in Black_


	6. Advice is Desperately Needed

_**Advice is Desperately Needed**_

**=Castle; 11:04pm; Kitchens=**

Steve had his head down on the table. _"How much longer?"_ He had been down here for about two hours and was beginning to get a headache from all of Cogsworth's constant pestering. Steve could still hear him in his head, _"'Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you wearing? Where are you from? How much do you know?'"_ Steve had answered each question the second it was said, _"That's not important right now. Figure it out. Ignore them. You wouldn't believe me' and 'I'll tell you later.'"_

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn."

Steve's head shot up, "Eh?"

"After all," Cogsworth continued, "he did say 'please.'"

Mrs. Potts put in her opinion, "But if the Master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the sp-"

Steve looked over to the door in time to see Belle enter. He watched Cogsworth instantly rush over to her to greet her. Steve figured that Belle hadn't seen him yet, and hoped that it would stay that way. Sadly, it was not to last.

"You."

Steve pointed to himself, "Me?"

Belle looked at Steve like she was trying to solve a puzzle, which was partly true. "You're the boy from the village, aren't you?"

Steve smiled sheepishly, "Well..." then he looked away, "...yes. I am, but... not exactly."

"Well then, where _are_ you from?"

Steve rubbed the back of his head, "It's, uh, kinda complicated." Steve needed to get out of this, so he convienently changed the subject, "Wait a second. Why are you down here?"

This solved his problem, because Belle answered, "Oh, well, I was a little hungry."

Mrs. Potts brightened up, "You are? Then let's stoke the fire! Break out the silver! Wake the china!"

Cogsworth was instantly alarmed, "But remember what the Master said!"

Steve shook his head and chuckled quietly, "Some rules are likely to end up broken sooner or later. Besides, starvation isn't exactly an acceptable one, at that."

"Fine. A glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

Lumiere butted in, "Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She is not a prisoner. She's our guest."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Steve commented.

Lumiere continued, "We must make her feel welcome here." He motioned for Belle to follow him, "Right this way _mademoiselle_."

"Then keep it down," insisted Cogsworth, "If the Master hears about this it will mean our necks."

"Of course, of course."

"But what is dinner," Steve finished, "without a little music." As Cogsworth was hit by the door, Steve stuck his hand out and caught him. "You're welcome."

**=Castle; 11:17pm; Dining Room=**

Steve leaned against a wall during the full "Be Our Guest" performance, and he had to admit that it was much more impressive up close and personal. The only problem was that he had to constantly watch out for swinging spoons. He did applaud at the end, then he snuck out the door when no one was watching.

**=Castle; 11:49pm; West Wing Main Hallway=**

_"... and if I reduce the size of the mainframe, then I may be able to-"_ Steve's thoughts were interrupted by a loud: "As you were!". From the dark space next to the stairs where he was concealed, Steve watched the small tour group round the corner. He stayed as still as possible until Cogsworth tried to sidetrack Belle. That was when he jumped up and grabbed hold of the railing. He made his way to the higher floor by moving horizontally along the staircase and hoisting himself over, onto the floor. He stood in another one of the darker areas quietly, listening to the conversation.

Steve went over his plan in his head,_ "Alright, I'll pursuede Belle to_ not_ go into the West Wing so the Beast doesn't... surprise her. Then, if that doesn't happen, they'll talk to each other sooner. Meaning, I will get out of this situation more quickly. Huzzah!" _When it became silent, Steve watched Belle come to the landing, having left Lumiere and Cogsworth behind. After watching her take a few cautious steps, Steve said, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Belle froze, and turned around slowly. "Who's there?"

Steve walked out of the shadows, "It's just me. But what I said is true."

"You scared me! For a moment I thought you were... him."

"Oh, you mean the Beast. Well... I know what you were thinking just before I interrupted you, and due to my professional attitude, my IQ of 175, and my ability to outclass college professors on the theory of relativity, I suggest that you heed my warnings."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Steve considered this, "Okay, good point. But still, I would advise against it."

Belle was getting suspicious, "Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Let's just say that a certain someone would get really 'annoyed', and would lead to another certain someone running, being chased by wolves," Steve mumbled some other explanations.

"What?"

Steve shook his head, "Never mind, but... just don't." He then retreated down the stairs and made his way back to the Entrance Hall.

Belle just stood there. Now, debating between exploring the West Wing or returning to her room. She decided to heed Steve's warning, and made her way back to the East Wing.

**=Castle; 10:46am; Entrance Hall=**

Steve had spent the entire night exploring the Castle. He was beginning to create a detailed mental map of it up to the color of the walls in each room. At the moment, he was taking time to collect some samples of stone from the floors and walls of the Entrance Hall for testing when he got back to the real world. The only places he didn't explore were the East and West Wings since he already knew what was in each.

"Nothing happened last night."

Steve turned around and was face to face with the Beast. "And good morning to you, too. What was that? Oh, yes, right. Well, I told you to return to your living area so that you would not, ah... disturb... your guest."

"Then... what do I need to do now?"

Steve thought about this, "Try... apologizing to her. Use conversation starters. Stuff like that."

The Beast didn't move, "What?"

"Do you not understand the apologizing part or the conversation starters part?"

"Not that!" the Beast was infuriated that someone would think that he couldn't comprehend something so simple. "I meant what should I say!"

"Ah, yes! Hmm, well, you could start with: I'm sorry!" Steve gave the Beast a "Duh!" expression.

The Beast tensed, "Why you-" he punched the wall next to Steve's head, "That could work," he said through gritted teeth.

"Did you know that you have SERIOUS ANGER CONTROL PROBLEMS!," Steve quickly straightened up, regained his composure, and continued, "Yes that should work for you. But if you require my intellect, I'll be looking for a suitable living space." Steve walked away and went through the second door to the right, straight across from the stairs.

**=Castle; 2:29pm; First Floor Guest Suite, Corridor Three, Left Side=**

It took about three hours, thirty-two minutes, and sixty-seven point four seconds for Steve to find a room that was remote, clean, and uninhabited by animate-inanimate objects. The first thing he did when he got there was search for better clothes. He was surprised that nobody had said much about his attire, even in it's current, ruined state. After a few minutes of digging around some drawers and closets, Steve found something similar to what the Beast wore at the transformation scene: black pants and a white shirt. He wasn't surprised when they fit, he had gotten used to those things. The only thing he couldn't stand was the sleeves, so he ripped them off to make it shortsleeved.

"Day three. I have established contact with a few of the inhabitants. My origional clothes are ruined, so I have found a new set and expect to use the extra that I found, instead, over the next few months. I believe that things are running smoothly and I fully expect to be released on schedule. I shall record other observations as my inprisonment progresses. In other news, I have successfully remained vague when asked anything like place of origin, and I hope to keep it that way for as long as possible. End of log." Steve put the iPod away and sat on the ground to meditate for a while.


	7. A PreWinter Day's Nightmare

_A/N: Okay, I don't have anything to really say this time. Ha ha, they laughed sarcastically._

_Disclaimer: All rights to songs, titles, lyrics, characters, merchandise, costumes, locations, and other stuff that I don't care about naming belong to Disney. Or do they? _

* * *

_**A Pre-Winter Day's Nightmare**_

**=Castle; 3:57pm; Steve's New Temporary Room=**

Steve opened his eyes, stood up, and stretched a bit. For a few minutes, Steve examined his room more closely and checked for anything that looked important. The only interesting things that he found were a washroom -he would have to make some sort of indoor plumbing system later- and a closet with dimensions of 6x6x7. After another ten minutes of pointless examination, Steve decided to wander aimlessly, seeing what there was to be seen.

* * *

**=Castle; 4:22pm; Fourth Floor Side Corridor Next to the Third Floor Stairway Above the Entrance Hall to the Right of the Second Story Lounge=**

Steve gave a low whistle when he opened the double doors. "My, my. What have we here?"

Steve had walked into a small theater. There were three aisles, two on both sides and one in the middle. The room itself was about thirty feet tall, twenty feet wide, and twenty-five feet deep. Both sets of seats was grouped five across and four down. The stage alone spanned the entire width of the room and was almost as tall. The whole room was adorned with wooden sculptures of cherubs, assorted instruments, and vines and was as clean as it could get.

Steve walked down the center aisle, counting the number of seats and observing the craftsmanship. _"37, 38, 39, 40... 40."_ Steve hopped up onto the stage, got down onto his hands and knees, and smelled the wood. "Oak," he sniffed it again, "mahogany finish," and then... he licked it, "and it was recently cleaned." Steve just noticed what he was doing. _"Ugh!"_ He quickly wiped his tongue off. _"I can't believe I just did that!"_

After wiping off his tongue thoroughly, Steve looked around to see if anybody was around. Then, he returned to center stage, cleared his throat, and began:

"'But soft; What light through yonder window breaks?'" Steve looked upward to his left, "'It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is-'"

"You're really good."

Steve was caught off guard, "What- Who- It- Hah?"

"I said: you're really good," Belle repeated. "'O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?'" Belle began Juliet's dialogue, "'Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

Steve froze for a moment but continued with his own lines, "'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'" He literally meant it as he said it!

Belle did not yet sense Steve's uncertainty, "''Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor any other part...'"

Belle kept reciting her brief monologue, but Steve's thoughts were pin-wheeling. _"This is not supposed to be happening! She shouldn't be here! She should be having what she would call a 'civilized discussion' with the Beast! I need help!"__  
_

Belle finished her set lines and looked over to Steve, who was twitching slightly. "By the way, I never learned your _real_ name._  
_

"Mitchell. Steve Mitchell." Steve hesitated for a moment before asking, "So... how are you... enjoying your stay?" Steve sat down on the edge of the stage and Belle sat on the left side of the front row, across from Steve.

"It's fine," she answered, "except for..."

"The Beast," Steve finished, "Yes, I thought so."

"He just expects everyone to do what he says." Belle sat back and folded her arms, "It's ridiculous!"

"Well," Steve said, "I just got a call from Copernicus, and it turns out that he's _not_ the center of the universe."

Belle gave a small laugh in reply, "That's clever. Who taught you that?"

"Thanks," Steve glanced to the side and mumbled, "and... my father told me that." Steve wasn't necessarally thrilled when people asked about his dad. He'd been telling the same lie for three years: _"My Dad travels a lot."_ The last time Steve had actually _seen_ him was when he was going into the garage of their old house in Florida, where he and Steve had kept the earlier prototype of the "Invention".

_"I'm going to check on the generator, son," his dad had said, "The power surge last night really messed the machine up. I'll be right back."_

_"Okay, Dad!" A few minutes later, there was a flash of bright green light and then the power in the house failed. "Dad? Dad?!"_

Another minute later, an explosion destroyed their house's garage and Steve's room, the primary cause of their move to New York. His father was soon pronounced dead, but Steve knew better. He then shut himself up in his room for weeks, without telling anyone what he was doing. It took a while, but Steve soon became more social. He went out for sports, improved his intelligence, and rose to number one on the popularity chart in high school.

Sure, he still worked on the invention, but it took longer than he thought it would have. But now that it was ready, he'd fix everything that had happened.

"Steve? Steve... Steve?"

Steve was partly aware of someone shaking him, "What?" he asked drowsily.

Belle was standing in front of him. "You looked like you were about to pass out."

Steve shook his head to clear it. "I- I'm fine." Steve slid off the stage and staggered a few paces before gripping the back of one of the theater chairs.

Belle was a little concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Steve felt a chill run down his spine, "I need a minute." The last thing he remembered was the whole world slanting.

* * *

**=Castle; 9:39pm; Steve's Temporary Room=**

Steve's eyes shot open and he was gasping for breath. After a few minutes of intense coughing, he leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up all over the carpet. _"Man, I've got to lay off of the chili-cheese fries!"_ Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. And by tried, it means that he fell forward the second he stood up. _"Ow."_

Steve finally stood up on the third time, but he still had to put a hand on the wall to keep his balance. When he got into the washroom, he took some water and splashed it on his face a few times. Steve dried off his face and looked into a mirror. _"Okay. Still animated. Good."_ He took the iPod from his pocket...

* * *

**=New York; 4:06pm; Steve's Room=**

Danny was messing around with Steve's guinea pig: Snippy. He was holding Snippy in his lap and asking, "Does Steve ever feed you?" At that moment, he heard his iPod go off. He said to Snippy, "We'll continue this conversation later," he answered the call, "Welcome to movie assistance incorporated," Danny snickered, "How may we make your experience more memorable today?"

"Cute." Steve was not amused.

"Whatta ya need? Erasers? Pencils? Sketch paper?" Danny was cracking up. "Oh, wait, I forgot ink! HAHAHA!"

"If I could slap you right now, I would. Now seriously, I'll send you a list of the stuff I might need to get this over with quickly."

When Danny got the picture of the list, his jaw dropped, "You need all of this!" It asked for almost everything in Steve's room, even his lab equipment.

Steve ignored Danny's reaction, "Of course I do, I'm a man of science. Oh, and don't forget the duct tape."

* * *

**=Back to the Movie=**

Steve checked his iPod's clock, then remembered that it was useless here because of space-time issues. He'd have to construct his own watch later. "Ah, just in time." The room glowed as all the lab equipment down to the duct tape was reconstructed inside the room. The best part was that they came in organized and placed evenly around the room. "This never ceases to amaze me."

There was a knock at the door, "Hiya, are you awake yet?" The voice was childish, happy and slighty cute.

_"Who is tha- Ooooohhhh, I know."_ Steve walked over and opened the door. As a joke, he looked straight ahead. "Hm. I could have sworn that I heard someone out here."

"Down here!"

Sure enough, Steve crouched down and was face-to-handle with Chip. "I'm just kidding, I knew that you were there."

"So you're the guy they were bringing down here?" Chip asked. "You look different."

_"Carried me, huh. At least it wasn't a drag. Heh heh... that sounded a lot better in my head. Wait, this is my head!_ I guess I am. Pleased to meet you... uh, what's your name again?"

"Chip!"

Steve snapped his fingers, "Ah, yes! That was it." Steve purposely yawned, "Well... it seems kind of late." Steve actually had no idea what time it really was.

"Well, yeah." Chip looked to the side guiltily. "I should have been asleep by now. But I wanted to meet you!"

Steve chuckled, "How about this: if you go back to sleep now, then you can ask me anything that you want tomorrow."

Chip brightened up, "Really? That would be great!" He spun around and hopped down the hall as fast as he could. "See ya tomorrow mister."

"You, too!" Steve called back, "But I'm only fifteen." Steve shut the door and went to a table in the back of the room that now held his assortment of beakers, vials, test tubes, and assorted liquids and chemicals. He cracked his knuckles and picked up an empty test tube. "Now, let's start small. Let's make a chemically engineered air freshener. _Because I can't stand the stench of failure._"

* * *

_A/N:This was a SORT of random chapter, but the last part REALLY needs explaining. Okay, Steve gets equipment from his room via the machine and plans on using science to get through the movie. The chemistry lab will be important in later chapters. Keep that in mind. Hm, I guess it didn't need so much explaining after all._

_In other news, I have found a way of being inspired to write chapters quickly: listen to a LOT of Disney music NON-STOP! Plus, the YouTube video I found was PERFECT and I have decided to pass it on.__ The video is called **Walt Disney Song Collection**. I wasn't able to put down the link._

_Also, I've begun a poll asking what movie you would like Steve to enter next. It seems that I'm way ahead of myself. *sighs*_


	8. Explosive Outcome

_A/N: New chapter(YAY!)! This chapter went through a few re-writes (and bomb squads) before it was posted. I would like to thank TrudiRose for beta reading the chapter and her input on character attire/French breakfast menu selections._

_Disclaimer: I know for a fact that Disney doesn't own Steve (or me). ^_^_

_**Before it slips my mind**: If you are a member, you can vote, on my profile page, for what movie you want Steve to go into next! :D_

_On with the story. Allons-y!_

* * *

_**Explosive Outcome**_

**=Castle; 8:48am; Steve's (Soon to be Former) Temporary Room=**

"Come on," Steve whispered, "don't blow up in my face again." Steve had been trying all night to make a spray that would work like a deodorant, since he did _not_ want to imagine what he smelled like after two days without a shower. Sadly, each test chemical either didn't work, blew up in a minor explosion, or ended up smelling like his phys-ed coach's running shorts, (he still had nightmares about it) making it seven times worse. The last one he concocted nearly singed off his eyebrows. Yeah, it smelled _that_ bad!

He picked up a vial containing a bright purple liquid that was actually hydrogen, fluoride, artificial scents... oh, and a pinch of nitroglycerin. He walked over to another side of the table and, taking a beaker full of a lime green liquid, began to pour it, sssslllloooowwwwllllyyyy. Steve finished pouring it in and stepped back. The two joined substances began to bubble and fizz violently, and Steve backed against the door.

_Knock, knock._ Someone knocked on his door, "Are you in there?"

Steve heard them, whoever they were, but was too busy focusing on the, now overflowing, liquid to distinguish who it was. "Uh, yeah," he answered back, "but I suggest that you step away from the door!"

"Um, alright."

The substance looked as if it was going to explode, once again. Until, suddenly... it stopped fizzing, foaming, and frothing and calmed down. Steve let out the breath he was holding.

That was a bad idea.

_BLAM!_

This newer, and ten times more powerful, explosion scared the life out of Steve. He literally saw his life flash before his eyes, and his only thought: "I never finished my college application paper!"

"What!-"

When he felt like he wasn't moving, Steve coughed a few times and sat up. He was looking through a door shaped hole in the wall that had been across from his room that led to what was now a smoke filled problem. He looked around, fell back, and pumped both fists into the air, "WOO- HOO! That... was... epic!" Steve suddenly realized that he was lying on top of the door. "I bet that looked awesome in slow-mo."

A fit of deep sounding coughing from the other side of the wall caught Steve's attention. "What- *cough* did you do?! *cough*" The Beast walked around the (new) corner, fanning the smoke away from his face, "You just- *cough*_destroyed_ part of my- *cough* castle!"

Steve now knew that he had to get out of here quickly, or he might become a stain on the wall. He quickly got to his feet and backed up a little. "Okay there, big fella. Listen, I didn't know that was going to happen. Perhaps I added too much fluoride, I'm not sure. But just chill for now, I might be able to fix it." Steve did a mental math calculation, "Okay, maybe I _can't_ fix it."

The Beast kept advancing, despite Steve's attempts to calm him down and he was eventually suspended two feet above the floor. "Come on!" Steve protested, "This is like the third time this has happened!"

The Beast was nearly roaring, "You have now-" he stopped suddenly, with a surprised look on his face.

Steve's wanted him to finish, "'You have now' what?" He noticed that the Beast wasn't looking at him, but behind him. He followed his gaze, and was very surprised to find Belle standing a few feet away. _"Oh, boy."_ Steve snapped out of it, "Oh, ah, Belle... what a... pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? Heh, heh."

Belle was wearing her green dress from the movie and holding a tray containing a few slices of bread, some jelly, and a glass of water (not exactly Steve's food of choice, but food none the less). It even had one of those little vases with the flower that you'd see in movies sometimes. _"Oh, right_ She looked just as surprised as the Beast was, but she started, only slightly fazed, "Oh, well, I was coming to see if you were okay. Now. Instead of yesterday... when you collapsed," she looked over the Beast's shoulder and peered into the remains of Steve's, now smoldering, room, "but I think that you must be busy." Belle then just stared at the Beast

"Well, ha ha, this must be _really_ akward for you two," Steve was trying, and failing, to lighten the mood, "Ya know, how ah, he did... and you had to..." Steve gritted his teeth and kept smiling, "Oh, no." Steve whispered to the Beast so that only they both could hear, "Put me down and then say something nice."

After Steve's feet touched the ground, he walked up to Belle and took the tray she was still holding. "Thank you for your consideration." After that, he turned around and walked back to his smoke free, but still destroyed, room to see if he could salvage anything from the wreckage. Halfway there he heard the Belle say: "I'll be going now."

"Wait," Steve heard the Beast speak up behind him. He continued to his room glancing over his shoulder at Belle, who was looking at the Beast.

"Yes?" he heard her say.

The Beast cleared his throat, "Um, well, I... just wanted to say that... um, you look very... nice today."

Steve heard a calm, "Well,... thank you," just before he dropped out of earshot. Sure, he could still hear snippets of conversation, but all he was thinking about was, _"OK. At least they're talking."_ Steve put the tray down on a small table that was still standing, but it collapsed and brought the tray with it, spilling its contents on the floor. "Great," he said through clenched teeth.

"... well it wasn't my problem..." Steve heard the Beast growl a little, but kept searching for equipment that was still useable.

"Well I'm sorry for..." Steve noticed that Belle's own anger was rising, but he ignored it.

"... that this is all MY fault!" Steve turned around as the Beast shouted this and noticed that the fur on his back was rising. Steve realized what was happening. "Oh, crud," he said, and he ran out of the room at top speed.

The Beast's fur was now standing on end and Steve didn't want to know what was coming. He got there and skid to a halt in front of Belle, blocking off the Beast. "What the _heck_ is going on with you two!" he asked.

Belle just huffed out a breath and spun around to walk away, brushing a strand of hair out of her eye as she did so. "Ask him," she answered back over her shoulder.

Steve turned to the Beast, "Alright, what happened? What'd ya say?"

Beast was still staring after Belle angrily, "She was saying that it's MY fault that her life is horrible now."

"Dude," Steve said, "it all kind of _is_ all your fault." He started to pace back in forth ad counted on his fingers, "You locked her father up. You caused her to choose between family and herself. And, you have been trying to be a dictator over her, even though it has only been," he looked at an imaginary wristwatch, "two and a half days since she got here." Steve stopped, smiled, and snapped his fingers, "I think that I just had a moment of brilliance right there! Go, me!"

"Well, now," the Beast broke into Steve's "brilliance" moment, "I'm sure that I just made her hate me even more! How am I going to fix that?"

Steve sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

**=Castle; 9:27am; East Wing, External Hallway=**

Steve slowed down and leaned against the wall for a quick pit stop. _"Why does this place have to be so dang big. Dang? Where did that come from?"_ He had been making his way around the castle, attempting to catch up to Belle, which led him through three hallways, seven staircases, and thirty-six and a half doors. The hole in the wall was the half. As Steve walked up to the door to Belle's room, he heard: "I hate him so much!"

Steve just thought, _"Yep. That's her."_ He knocked on her door and called, "Hey, Belle. Are you there?"

His response was an irritated, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Steve hoped she knew it was him.

The door opened and Belle looked out, "Um, hello. What- what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well," Steve scratched the back of his head, "you seemed very... upset... after that discussion... disagreement... arguement... fued... that you had with the Beast."

Belle seemed offended, "If that's what you're here for, then you can forget about it!" She was about to slam the door in his face.

"No, no, no!" Steve stopped her, "Wait! That's not what I meant! I'm just trying to help." Steve sighed, "Listen, I'm just trying to help you," Steve air quoted, "'improve' your stay here for well... forever. Actually, never-mind my improve statement. Let me just see what I can do make the Beast 'calm down' for you." Steve started away, "Oh, but it may take a _long_ time."

Belle just nodded, "That's fine, I guess. And I can understand that it might even take a decade for him to so much as growl when he's raging."

"Okay," Steve spun around and walked away.

After he got halfway down the hall, belle called after him, "You know, you are a very strange boy."

"You don't even know the half of it," Steve called back.

* * *

_A/N: And, scene! This is not the best chapter so far, mostly because of the fact that this is now the first time that I've had Belle and Beast meet since the dungeon and it was really akward. But at last, the matchmaking can begin!_

_Notice: I'm aware that Chip did not show up in this chapter, but he will be in the next one. But since I've started hittin' the books again, it's going to take a while for more chapters._

_-TWIB_


	9. Cups are Very Persuasive

_A/N: I FINALLY had time to write this chapter and I hope you like it._

* * *

**_Cups Are Very Persuasive_**

**=Castle; 10:00am; West Wing=**

"Good news! You've got another shot with Belle."

The Beast spun around, and Steve was there. "What are you doing in here?!"

Steve just chuckled, "Heh, I just followed the stench of despair." He paused for a moment, "Actually, I kind of knew that you would be here. Big forbidden sanctum, and all. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Steve's eyes drifted over to the rose behind the Beast. "That's an interesting calendar you've got there."

The Beast practically flew over and blocked the rose from Steve's sight, but not before Steve heard in his mind: "Five months, twenty-six days, one hour."

"You keep away from it!"

Steve put his hands up in front of him, "Okay, buddy. Calm down. Still, do you hear that every day?"

The Beast relaxed a little. "You can hear it, too?"

"If you move out of the way, then I can check." Steve didn't care about how he sounded now since his morning... afternoon... whatever... was still not going well. The Beast reluctantly stepped aside and Steve came forward to get a better look at the rose. Sure enough, it repeated its sequence of numbers. "Fascinating."

"What?" The Beast stood off to Steve's left, eying him suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Steve ran his hand along the glass, each time he glanced at the rose he'd get another mental recitation. "No," he said after a while, "it's just that I've never seen anything like this. Especially in real life," he added in his mind. He turned to the Beast, "May I," and he gestured to the glass jar.

The Beast gave a gruff "No."

Steve nodded, though disappointed. "Okay, then, I'll ask later." He needed time to examine the rose further. He turned back to the Beast. "As I was saying before, I was able to convince Belle to give you one more chance. Emphasis on one."

"Then what should I do?"

Steve started to pace slowly. "I've been considering different outcomes for a selected amount of scenarios and have come up with two different courses of action. One: you can attempt to talk with Belle a second time, but considering what happened a little while ago, you would probably make her not want to see you ever again if you say anything stupid."

The Beast growled, "That is the best you could come up with?!"

Steve held up his hand, "I'm not finished. I said that I had two ideas. Please, learn to count;don't embarrass me like that when I'm talking to you. The second strategy will probably have more pleasing results, but I'd wait a day so you won't rage if something goes wrong. Still, it will prove successful if planned correctly."

"Well... what is it?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Meet me in the theater at five o'clock, and we'll discuss it."

The Beast was confused. "There's a theater?"

**=Castle; 11:24am; Theater, on the Stage=**

"Yes, um, put that over there." Steve had enlisted a few coat hangers to help him transport his equipment to his new new living space. Though things became difficult after one object asked what his computer was, so Steve just told him not to worry about it since he, himself, didn't even know how he would use it without power.

It took another forty-six minutes until all his stuff was moved in. He also transferred a few mattresses from another guest room he found so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the wooden floor.

"Thanks fellas," Steve said as his hired help left the room. He then began to sort through his stuff before someone caught his attention.

"Hey!" came a voice from below.

Steve looked down. "Oh. Hello, Chip." _I'm never going to get used to this_, Steve thought as Chip hopped up into his lowered hand. "What's up."

"Well... I was coming to talk to you earlier, but... the Master seemed angry."

"Ah." Steve nodded, "Yeah. It's a good thing you didn't come into that general area. I mean, he was probably about to kill me! Still, I knew that he wouldn't. He needs my..." He searched for a suitable term. "...assistance."

"Wow! The Master actually needs someone's help?!" Chip started. He looked at Steve with an expression of awe. This lasted for a few seconds before Chip remembered why he originally came, "Um, yesterday, you said that you might... tell me some stuff about you."

"Yes, yes, of course." Steve placed Chip on the stage and then sat down beside him, "What would you like to hear?"

"Where are you really from?"

Steve was prepared to create the longest and most creative lie possible, but then he thought, _I can't lie to him. He's just a kid! And I do not lie to children! Except for Danny of course._ "I'm... not necessarily... from here." _That's still the truth, maybe not the whole truth, but it's the truth. _Steve looked at Chip and noticed that his expression was one of confusion and doubt. "Oh, I can't lie to that face!" Steve cried out. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late. "I'm from New York City in the year 2012!" Steve clasped a hand over his mouth before anything else could come out.

Now Chip was even more confused. "What?"

Steve sighed. _I had better keep going, I said it already. _"I'm not from anywhere on this Earth. I'm actually from another... land, I guess."

"So... you're a traveler."

"Eh, sort of. I've only made it here so far, though."

Chip was prepared to ask more, but both he and Steve heard Mrs. Potts calling him from the outer hall.

Steve apologized and said, "You'd better go."

Chip frowned and hopped down the aisle.

"Hey!" Steve called to him, "You can't tell anyone about me, alright?"

"I promise!"

Steve waited for Chip to leave and pulled out his iPod when he was sure he was alone. He set up the camera and recorded.

"Day four. Minor setbacks and whatnot. I've got to work on playing matchmaker for my new client. Client? Client. Yes, well, more to follow. End of lo- wait! Oh, what was it? Right! I have developed a substance that can be used as a powerful – yet harmless - explosion. Perhaps it will prove useful in a few months... if of course everything goes according to plan. End of log."

Steve began work on putting his equipment around in an orderly layout.

"Lab here. Tech here." Steve dug through his supplies and was thrilled when he found some t-shirts and jeans. "Thank you, Dan."

After a quick change, Steve was now wearing a new set of jeans, and a shirt that said: 'This is my clone. I'm actually somewhere else having a much better time.'

"Ain't that the truth." I_ missed these things._ Steve continued to sort through his stuff. When he was finished, he checked for a clock and found a large, grandfather clock in the hallway.

_3:55. I have just enough time._

Steve left the area and proceeded towards the library.

**=1 Hour Later=**

Steve was sitting at a small desk that he found in a storage room backstage as read through book number 138, looking for anything on how to defeat physics in this world. So far, he'd had no such luck.

The clock in the outer hall chimed 5:00, and so Steve waited.

Two minutes later, the Beast came in.

Steve pointed at him. "Close the doors."

After the Beast had done so, he asked, "What were you going to tell me before?"

"How we'll speed up the love process. I, and two others, are aware of something that you aren't. Now, for a question of my own: you are in possession of a large collection of books, correct?"

"There is a library. But how does that-"

"We'll need that."

"Don't interrupt me!" the Beast raged.

"Well," Steve said to himself, "I'm glad theaters are soundproofed."

"What?!"

"Nothing," Steve shook his head. "Actually, forget I said anything, because this isn't going to go anywhere soon." Steve sat down at his small desk and began massaging his temples.

The Beast began to grow impatient, "Well, can we get this over with?!"

Steve simply looked up and nodded, but there was annoyance in his expression, "Yes, we can. Now, we'll need the library, and we'll also need you to SHUT THE HELL UP for at least a few hours tomorrow!"

"How DARE you!"

"Well someone's going to have to tell you that! Better it was sooner than later!"

"I should-"

"Stop, stop," Steve was slightly calmer now, "We're not going to accomplish anything if we waste our time raging at each other. So let's just start over."

"Agreed," the Beast said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, as I was saying before, we're going to need the library for this to work..."


End file.
